danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony
Description Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony is a fan-fic written by DisSomeGoodPear, Kathrine Staton, and Sydney Cappola. The time and place the story takes place is at the beginning of the 2030 - 31 school year. 16 freshmen students are taken by team Danganronpa and transferred to New Hope's Peak Academy. They are forced to participate in the Summer Band-Camp Killing Semester ran by not one, but two masterminds in the group. Characters Monokuma What's a Danganronpa killing game with out the classic mascot, Monokuma. Monokume is a psychotic, manipulative bear used by the masterminds to give the motives of killing and hints to the students. Alyssa Geddings Is one of the main protaganists in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. Due to her love of playing the French Horn, she became the SHSL French Hornist. She is a very negative person and doesn't tend to talk to many of the other students, unless she knows who they are. She is the 'leader' of the Ultimate French Horn Cult . Raegan Rothman Raegan is the second main protaganist in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. She is the SHSL Writing Prodigy. She gets her talent from her parents, both of which she never speaks about except to say that they ruined her life. She writes stories so she can talk about her past experiences without having to actually speak about them. Though she is the SHSL Writing Prodigy, a lot of people don't enjoy her stories because they can get really dark, really fast. Sarah Norton Sarah is a chracter in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. She is the SHSL Band Captian, since she was the band captian for three years. She is a powerful and strong leader, but is understanding when bad things happen. During the game she helps to try and keep the band members calm. Rae Marks Rae is a character in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. She is the SHSL Negative Bean, since she constantly talks negativly and talks down to herself and others. There are times where she can be very agrivated and not talk to any one. Bella Ray Bella is one of the characters in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. She is the SHSL Clumsiness, since she is always tripping over herself, dropping things and slipping. She is a very loveable person and really like hugs. When a muder is committed Bella typically hides in her dorm and cries. Bethany Johnson Bethany is a character in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. She is the SHSL Psychopath. Bethany is a rather odd character, she is alway running around in a some-what panicked state. She is flirtty at times, and can be immature. SHe is a member of the Ultimate French Horn Cult . Kaitlyn Shaw Kaitlyn is a character in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. She is the SHSL K-Pop Lover. She is in love with anything BTS, Black Pink, and other K-Pop groups. She can get agitated real quick and will snap at anyone who breaks her short temper. She is also the last member of the Ultimate French Horn Cult . Jazmin''' Guendulain Jazmin is a character in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. She is the SHSL Clarinetist, and is a very quiet and timid person. She rarely speaks and stays with 'Kathrine Staton. '''She is called Jazzy G'' by most of her friends. Audrey Stephens Audrey is a character in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. Her talent was originally planned to be Lead Singer for her talent with singing and solos, but she insisted on being the SHSL Tooth Flosser. She is really talkative all the time, and is probably the most annoying person you've ever met. She is really emotional. Olivia Alvarez Olivia is a character in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. She is the SHSL Poet. She is an introverted, and is scared of blood and needles. She is clumsy, she is bubbly and can be gullible at times. She is a very trustworthy person but doesn't trust many people. She is a loner, prefers music over everything, and lastly she is short tempered. Hannah Smith Hannah is a character in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. She is the SHSL Cheerleader. Katie Cassel Katie is a charater in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. She is the SHSL Artist. Brad Griner Brad is a character in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. He is the SHSL Games Master. Kathrine Staton Kathrine is a character in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. She is the SHSL Apple Picker. Like Audrey, she wanted to have an odd talent, so she steered Team Danganronpa to give her the odd talent. Many of the students in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony call her Kathy. Parker Dunn Parker is a character in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. He is the SHSL Athlete. He is a very weird person, often breaking out in a dance, most likely defalt dance. He has all of the weird, and popular sax solos, which he plays at random. He is the drum major of the band, but enjoys sports more than band. Sydney Coppola Sydney is a character in Danganronpa: Bloody Harmony. She is the SHSL Tennis Master. In her free time, Sydney plays tennis, she's been playing tennis since she was young, and has pretty much mastered the game. Prologue Its your typical school day, right? "Alyssa" a voice which belonged to Bethany screeched ," You ready?". " Ready for what?" I asked clueless. "Well...Its our last day at South Central, Duh why else would i be freaking out they way I am." she smiled brightly. I sighed, "Well then, shall I gather the French Horn Cult, for the last meeting before we leave." Before Bethany could respond the intercom came on and the staticy voice from it said," Mrs. Schmitt, I need to see Sydney Coppola, Parker Dunn, Hannah Smith, Kathrine Staton, Katie Cassel, Bethany Johnson, Jazmin Guendulain, Kaitlyn Shaw, Brad Griner, Olivia Alvarez, Audrey Stephens, Bella Ray, Rae Marks, Sarah Norton, Raegan Rothman, and alyssa Geddings in the admin office. Bethany huffed and stood up, thought, i was a little upset that I wasn't able to call the meeting. As we all walked the halls and entered the admin office, we were directed to go to the principal. I opened the door and entered the room with a shudder, the principal was laying face down on her desk, blood was streaming down her desk from her head. A small bear half black and half white stood on the desk and laughed," I am Monokuma, and you guys will be coming with me. Its time to start another semester of despair!" At this point, I just realized what i had gotten myself into. As if by some sort of invisible wave, we all dropped to the ground and it went black. Chapter 1 It's Only The Beginning I stirred in my sleep, and sat up, and looked around. I wan in some kind of gym, but how, it was our last day of middle school, did I sleep the entire summer away? I looked beside me and Alyssa was laying face down on the floor of the room. I stood up and sighed," Why does this always fucking happen to me." Sarah rose to her feet and huffed," My question is, how did we get here, Raegan, do you know anything" I looked at Sarah and shook my head, and then noticed that Jazmin was missing," Hey, wasn't Jazzy-G with us''?' I shuddered, hopping she was alright. "Yeah i think she was, maybe she went to the restroom, we should wait awhile. Let's try to find a way out, or some food? What do you think Reagan?" I thought on Sarah's question, and then I wondered, " Why don't we wait for Jazmin, she should be back soon." As if i triggered something, the same bear that was standing over the principal's body was standing in-front of our crowd," I don't think I'll let you go just yet, I have some important stuff to explain to you guys. And if your friend is late then she's probably not coming back. Anyway. Welcome to ''New Hope's Peak Academy. ''Where you guys will participate in the Summer ''Band-Camp Killing Semester. Now I-''" The bear was interrupted by Rae who huffed and asked," What if we don't want to participate in this dumb ass game, I wanna go home and sleep. Besides that bitch, I quit band two years ago." The bear stared at Rae and continued," Anyhow, I want to have someone dead in the next few days, you guys have business to get to, so hurry up!" the bear left without a word. "Well that was something huh." Sarah said plainly, and I turned around to study my peers, and there was still no Jazmin. "Hey Sarah, wanna go check up on Jazmin, she's been gone for a while" Sarah nodded and we walked to the restrooms. As we turned the corner we some some hot pink splatters on the floor. "What the hell is this stuff?" Sarah asked me and I simply shrugged. I followed the splatters and pushed open the first stall open, to an unbelievable sight. Jazmin was face down in the toilet and blood was splattered up the walls of the stall and all over the toilet. It looked as if her head was bashed by the toilet seat. "Oh my shit, I-" my voice cracked as i realized that i was standing over the corpse of one of my close friends. Then an announcement sounded "Well, somebody was quick to get it done, Oh well, A body has been discovered! Everyone please head to the girl's restroom." I didn't know what to think, as everyone else poured into the room, i listened to their gasps and their cries as they noticed who our first victim was. "I can't believe this...why'd it have to be Jazmin.....I....I need to leave" Kathrine pushed her way through the crowd and left.